


Lovers Bond

by Chaerry



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Sephiroth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerry/pseuds/Chaerry
Summary: With the help of Chase Atlantic and being unable to sleep at 2am here is my first ever written 'smut', I'm not that good at writing adult scenes but I really tried my best.Sephiroth and Y/N spend a night together after being apart from one another for longer than normal due to conflicting missions; both parties missed eachother more then they thought they would and they both wanted to make that fact known...(This is my first time posting to A03 so its a bit odd to me oof)
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Lovers Bond

He took your body into his, long silver hair falling around his face perfectly framing his emerald eyes which looked at you filled with hunger. You could tell he was having trouble holding himself back, hands tracing over your form feeling your body through your clothing, itching to tear it off. Kissing your neck, he followed the opening of your shirt, nipping at your bare skin causing you to gasp;

“Sephiroth” you spoke out, earning a growl as a response, grabbing your H/C hair he pulled your head back creating a even larger opening as he bit down on your now bare throat sucking it leaving his mark on every inch he could find.

The two of you hadn’t see each other for just over a month now, conflicting missions caused you to be away from one another for an even longer period of time then usual, and it was clear that you wasn’t the only one who was suffering from withdrawals.   
Taking your thighs into his hands he tightened his grip, lifting you with ease he moved the both of you over to the bed. You had barely gotten into your apartment before Sephiroth tackled you into a hungry hold, you weren’t even sure if the front door had been closed properly.

DROP 

You found yourself enveloped in the soft silks of the bed looking up at your lovers form as he began to hurriedly remove his clothing, coming to a stop at his belt he looked at you his emerald eyes meeting your own, gaze softening as he moved closer and placing a kiss upon your forehead before moving towards your ear;

“I missed you so much Y/N, I thought was going to go insane” his hand found its way to your back and ran down your spine causing shivers to erupt, his lips fell onto your own, tongue begging for entry and you gave it to him without hesitation; taking you in hungrily Sephiroth quickly moved to remove your clothing, trying his best to not break the contact he already had with you, but he was desperate, he wanted you to feel you…

Hands tracing over your bare skin each of his kisses made you feel as if you were in heaven, fondling your breasts he made quick work with marking you in every possible area. Biting your breast while playing with the other you were forced to let out a moan

“S-Sephiroth” you muttered face turning red as you did your best to hold in the noises he was making you release, you had always been weak to his touch, embarrassingly so and he used that as his advantage, nothing stopped him when he wanted to hear your moans even if it meant being caught. 

Moving his hand down he made contact with your clit, massaging it making you bite on your tongue to stop yourself from making any noise. You knew he was going to play with you for as long as possible, he liked it when you begged for him, but it was his turn to beg so you did your best to hold yourself back.

Looking up from your now very swollen breast he left another trail of kisses while making his way back to your face, placing his forehead onto yours, he knew what you were trying to do, and he wasn’t having any of it. Using his free hand, he began to massage your breast again, and increased his movements on your clit. Your breath became ragged; he entered you, with a singular finger at first but quickly increased to two. It was easy for him to enter you, especially with how wet you already were. 

Letting a smile come to his face he kissed you yet again, forcing his tongue in entangling it with your own. His fingers began to move, slow at first but the pace quickened after he realized how quickly you had adjusted, tempted to put another finger in he instead placed his thumb upon your clit and again began to fondle with it. 

You held back your moans, it was hard to let them out anyways especially when Sephiroth was kissing you as heavily as he was. Removing his lips from yours he made sure to nip on them, obsessed with leaving any mark on you. His fingers quickened their pace causing your back to arch into his form, he was so big compared to you. All you wanted was to be taken into his arms and made his; a chuckle escaped his lips, you looked at him, his eyes were still trained on you, gaze unbreaking -you could of sworn his pupils had changed, they seemed larger then their usual snake like manner- his silver hair tumbled over his large shoulders; his beauty was like none you had ever seen before, his hair truly was like starlight

“Won’t you moan for me, Y/N?” his voice was low, almost like a growl, it proved just how hungry he was, his fingers still working wonders upon you

“Sephir- MMH-‘ another laugh, he was so cruel, doing anything he could to make you beg “p-please-“ you were finding it harder to hold yourself back, attempting to hide your flushed face from him you heard the movement of fabric

“Say, Y/N” Sephiroth spoke out, pulling your face to look at him your eyes caught his sight of his large hard member -no matter how many times you saw it, the size still took you off guard- “beg for me” he said as he began to rub his cock upon your most sensitive spot, using your wetness as an advantage. His fingers went into your mouth, you could taste yourself on them “beg for me, my angel” his words were like honey

“Please Sephiroth- MMH” more moans escaped you “please, I want you” a growl was his response, you could feel his tip being readied at your entrance, he was still teasing you. Wrapping your arms around his neck you prepared yourself.

He had no hesitation, pushing his entire size into you, a moan escaping from his lips as he began to thrust. Your body arched in response, as if begging for more and he gave you more. Fondling your tender breasts as he thrust, each getting deeper every time, your hands found themselves clawing down his back causing him to moan in even more pleasure. 

Deeper, faster, deeper…

He wasn’t going to stop; adjusting your body, he placed one of your legs up his shoulder, using one arm to hold yours down and the other to grip your thigh he thrusted even harder. No inch of you was going to be left untouched, and he was going to make sure you took in everything he had.

“Y/N” he moaned, moving your body again so the two of you could be closer “I love you, I love you, I love you” he planted kisses all over you, your moans caught in your throat, you wanted to tell him the same but you were left a mess, lifting your hand you placed your hand onto his cheek, tears pricked at your eyes, you were in pure ecstasy and so was he.

He kissed you again, forcing himself deeper as he did. He took your body into his, you were about to come, and so was he. Thrusting into you he let himself enter every inch of you, you moaned and so did he. His cum spilled out, mixing with your own; it irritated him, seeing it seep out of you so easily as he removed his member, he was just going to have to fill you up again, but he wanted you to rest since the two of you were very different when it came to physical capabilities. 

Little did he know, you were ready for him again already, you had missed him so, and you had a lot of time to make up for.

“Sephiroth” you whispered playing with his hair, his eyes met yours “I love you; I love you more then anything this world has to offer” he kissed you again

“And I love you” his smile made him even more beautiful, he was truly like a God among men “stay with me Y/N…”

Your hand carressed his cheek finding its way to his star like hair, a smile soft upon your lips his warm eyes full of love stayed trained upon your form as you spoke your response taking his body into a hug “Always…”


End file.
